A conventional scanner/imager is capable of capturing data, such as bar codes, images, etc. Such data may be transmitted, via a network, to other devices where the data may be viewed/utilized by a user. The scanners may be mobile and have a wide variety of utilization in different industries. Such mobile scanners may also communicate using a wireless communication network.
For example, a check-out clerk in a retail store may need a price check for a particular product. The check-out clerk would contact, e.g., via radio, a floor clerk. The floor clerk would have to find the particular product in the store and check the price displayed. If the displayed price does not match to the price shown by scanning the bar code of the product using a wireless scanner, the floor clerk has to contact a computer clerk. The computer clerk, using a main computer which holds pricing data, finds the price for the product and makes appropriate adjustment. The floor clerk check the price of the product using the wireless scanner again; and if that price matches to the displayed price, the floor clerk would contact, via radio, the check-out clerk to inform him of the correct price for that product.